early_morningfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Water Burst
Golden Water Burst is an ongoing project that began in 2018. It is an action/fantasy series concerning the exploits of a team of young women who protect a world-hopping teahouse and can access various powers by drinking a range of magic teas. Plot Summary One day, four girls - Sayuri, Mizuki, Hoshiko, and Aki - cross paths at a mysterious teahouse that only recently appeared in town. Sayuri is only there in hopes of using the bathroom, but as she comes out, she discovers that the teahouse is in fact under attack by a huge plant-like creature. Most of the patrons attempt to flee, but the owner of the establishment approaches the four to explain that unless action is taken, they are all in danger. She explains that by drinking special magic tea, they can use special abilities that will allow them to save the day. However, there is a catch: the magic of the tea makes them innately dangerous to humans if allowed to remain in the body for too long. To counteract this, there is a charm on the tea which greatly speeds the rate at which the fluid is absorbed and then expunged by the kidneys, with the side effect that it will then be released as urine. The tea's effects remain potent as long as it is in the body; effectively, the girls' powers will not wear off until they pee. They soon discover, however, that holding their bladders and fighting at the same time can be quite difficult. Characters Sayuri Nishimura A shy girl who has long seen herself as cursed with a small bladder. She finds it difficult to sit through classes at school without squirming in her desk, but finds it embarrassing to admit this problem to others. She is at first the most reluctant to use her Teadrinker powers, but overcomes this with time. She specializes in healing Tea, and eventually discovers that she can use it even more potently if she pees directly on someone who is injured. Mizuki Ishikawa An athletic and confident girl who becomes the team's de facto leader. She often butts heads with Hoshiko. She is the first to accept the peculiar drawbacks of Teadrinker powers, explaining that she and other girls on the track team would often crouch in the bushes together to pee on long runs. She specializes primarily in two teas: freezing and shielding. Hoshiko Shimizu A hot-headed girl who had already started working at the teahouse before the others did. Despite her bad temper, she is actually quite intelligent and, when she and Mizuki work in harmony, they are nearly unstoppable. She specializes in offense-oriented Teadrinker powers, especially super strength, flight, and growth. She also has a habit of guzzling multiple teas at once, even though this severely cuts the duration that she can use them. Aki Kimura A scientifically-minded girl who is the most committed to coming to a better understanding of how the Teas work. Her easy-going temperament allows her to more easily work with the other members of the team than most of them can with each other. She uses a variety of Teas, but in particular favors X-ray vision, laser vision, and technopathy. Rin Ueda An adult woman who discovers the teahouse in the course of an investigation of her own following the disappearance of her boyfriend. Diligent and decisive, she is initially taken for an enemy by the Teadrinkers. She later joins their rean Category:Stories